


White Valentine

by devilarcanas



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Devil May Cry, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Devil May Cry Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sailor Moon Crossover, au-ish, ikari's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilarcanas/pseuds/devilarcanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you're too young to catch snowflakes with your tongue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Inspired by one of the prompts/scenarios from Imagine your OTP on tumblr. Enjoy.
> 
> Timelines: Besides AU. Between DMC 3 and 1 and after two years after SM anime storyline.

"This is the first time in a few of months, that we've actually went out a date." Makoto said over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Dante agreed. "Sorry about that."

Makoto stopped and turned around. She shook her head lightly with an apologetic smile "I'm at fault here, too."

Dante scratched the back of his head lightly and look away from her briefly. "Yeah, but..."

The brunette pulled on his crimson colored hand knitted scarf -the same scarf that she made herself, the same scarf that she had Minako help her with- and pulled him towards. Her forest colored irises bored into his prussian blue ones. It was times like this, where she appreciated her height. Even though Dante was taller than her and still is growing taller, she didn't have to lower herself or tiptop up to her (at least at the moment she didn't have to). Their current heights were perfect right now. She lifted her head so that the tips of their noses were barely touching.

"It's fine, really, so don't worry about it anymore." She smiled at him before she let go of his scarf. "Anyway, let's hurry up back to my place. I'm freezing!"

The ivory haired hybrid laughed at her eagerness. "Alright, alright."

The couple continued walking down the block when the brunette noticed something and stopped in her steps.. She lifted her head and saw snowflakes descending down from the skies above. "Snow?"

Dante saw her stop and walked next to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's snowing."

He looked up and saw snowflakes fall from the dark clouds above. "Huh, you're right."

A warm smile grace Makoto's pink lips. ' _This just made my day even better_.' The brunette turned around to Dante and a very light coating on the shoulders of his coat. She took noticed that the snow started to fall a bit faster, but that didn't matter to her right now. With a smile, she looked up to the clouded night sky and stuck her tongue, catching snowflakes her tongue.

Dante turned his head to the side and saw what Makoto was doing. A soft, light-hearted chuckled escape from his throat. " Really, Mako?"

"Why nawh" She spoke still with her tongue out.

"You're such a kid, ya know.."

Makoto rolled her tongue back into her mouth. "Oh? Look who's talking!"

The devil hunter smirked slightly, knowing that would get her riled up. He walked closer to her and brushed the snow that settled on top of her hair. "Anyway, I thought you were cold."

"I am cold!"

"And catching snowflakes would make you warmer?"

"When's the last time you caught snowflakes with your tongue?"

When was the last time he did? A long time, that's for sure. He knew it wasn't her intention, but he felt a pang of sadness well up inside. He ignored it and retorted back. "You know I can catch other things with my tongue and snow isn't one of them."

"Perv."

"You're the one who took it that way."

Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want me to catch snowflakes?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes then." Dante ordered.

Makoto pouted her lips slightly. "Then how am I supposed to know if you caught them or not?"

"You will," he chuckled. "Now close 'em."

"Alright fine." Makoto stood still and closed her eyes.

The devil hunter leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers, with his gloved fingertips barely touching the tips of her ears. A soft sigh was heard from Makoto as let her hands rest on his sides, gripping his winter coat. He smiled a little bit, when Makoto began to respond back. He slipped one his hands behind her waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Being the little minx that Makoto can be, she slipped her tongue passed his lips. Their tongues wrestled each other, each trying to claim dominance until Dante successfully took the lead. After a few more moments, both of them parted, breathless.

The devil hunter smiled down at her. "There were snowflakes on your lips, so I had to get them off somehow."

Makoto rolled her eyes and trying not to smile at his reason for kissing her, but failed miserably.

Dante's smile turned into a grin when he saw smile. He glanced up and saw that the already fallen snow was already sticking to the ground. "Damn, it's already sticking. We should hurry back to your place." he suggested, brushing the snow off her hair once more.

Makoto quickly looked around and saw that Dante was right. The snow was sticking, and accumulating at a fast rate. She nodded in agreement before she clasp her hand into his, guiding him back to her apartment.

"4 to 0." he muttered.

"What?"

"The number of times I started out our make out sessions this week."

Without saying a word, Makoto punched Dante in his shoulder. Hard. Like always.

"Hey!"

Makoto simply smiled and began to formulated plans to get back at him for when they reached her apartment.


End file.
